


The dawn of the vampires

by BlairTokapeka (orphan_account), CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, Warriors Spinoff, Warriors: New Prophecy
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brambleclaw - Freeform, Colony, Crowfeather - Freeform, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fantasy, Firestar - Freeform, Gen, Graystripe, Hollyleaf - Freeform, Jayfeather - Freeform, Kissing, Leafpool - Freeform, Lionblaze - Freeform, Pack, Paranormal, Psychological Drama, RiverClan, Romance, Serious, ShadowClan, Slash, ThunderClan, Tigerstar - Freeform, Touching, Vampire adventure, Vampire story, Warrior Cats, Warrior story, Warriors Fanfiction, WindClan, Yaoi, adventure drama, coven - Freeform, kiss, loners, twilight - Freeform, vampire, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlairTokapeka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Loyalty, honor, bravery, sacrifice, passion and strength.<br/>These are the building blocks to the clan and colony life of vampire kind, to live and breathe in the night. Born from shadows and raised into the darkness, the vampires have forged a lifestyle based upon the actions and traditions of their ancestors before them, bringing forth a fierce some  and often tangled rivalry.</p><p>Once born into your clan, the shift between human and vampire changes a being, no longer dependent on human reasoning. Vampires fall back to long buried instincts, transforming to their primitive roots. Suddenly, it's no longer your own life to worry about, to fear for, but the entire clan. Vampires divide their hunting grounds, but how long can peace last?</p><p><b>WARNINGS:</b> Not for the faint of heart or die hard glitzy-mainstream-vampire fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning to fly

**Author's Note:**

> **Important note:** This story is heavily under construction and very much still under work in progress.

[Original Image](http://oi39.tinypic.com/35cg9z9.jpg)

"Keep your back low, shoulders straight." Emily directed, pressing a broad wing tip down against the small of Walter''s back. He complied, his long ears twtiching back. Emily padded around him, her nose sniffling as she prowled to his other side. "Loosen your limbs, your going to get stiff if you launch into flight this tense." She ordered, pressing her muzzle against Walter's forearm. She waited until she sensed his muscles relax, then drew back. "Keep your eyes focussed on something," Emily murmured, following his gaze, "If you have nothing to focus on for your first few flights, you might lose concentration and start falling instead of flying."  
Walter nodded, swiping his tongue over his jaws self consciously. He hadn't known that. Emily strode around him, nudging his flank further inward toward his body, keeping his stance as aerodynamic as possible. "Our feet are more developed for walking and crawling then our ancestors."


	2. Born Again

# Forget everything you assume about vampires.

Beliefs, customs, traditions, everything. Wipe your mind clear of everything you've read, everything you've seen on tv. Get rid of it all, dispose your opinions of any tainted, flawed or over used information, and open your mind for something new.


	3. Learning to fly

****

(Original copyright BlairTokapeka, 2013; sorted under an unofficial license: _creative commons, share alike,_ blah blah)

* * *

  
  
_**The Old Code:  
** Present through 1423 to 1902._

_**Vampires must promise to live under the veil of secrecy.  
** Date Founded: 1423, January 4th. Founded by: Unkown._ **  
  
** _ **Vampires are to remain loyal to their clan, above all else.  
** Date Founded: 1432, August 4th. Founded by: Unknown.  
  
_ _ **Territory is divided fairly and accordingly with neighbors. Uninvited trespassing is not allowed.  
** Date founded: 1438, September 3rd. Founded by: Unknown.  
  
 **All weak, starving or exiled vampires have half-moon rights on all vampire territories.** (The same applies to all yearlings, parents, parental vampires and the like, regardless of gender or birth right.)  
Date founded: 1489, December 1st. Founded by: Unknown.  
  
 **Vampires lose their merit of honor if they dare kill or harm a human.** Immediate exile from the clan and banishment from the territory is punished to those who commit harm upon a human.  
Date Founded: 1502, July 18th. Founded by: Unknown.  
  
_ _ **An honorable vampire does not need to kill his enemies to win battles.  
** Date Founded: 1568, April 29th. Founded by: Unknown.  
  
 **All clans, colonies and bands may not remain forever. Disbanding and re-establishing different colonies is apart of clan life.  
** Date Founded: 1672, December 10th. Founded by: Unknown. **  
  
** **Vampires live outside the rivalries, laws and codes of other super-natural species, but are not directly rivals with them.  
** Date Founded: 1679, March 16th. Founded by: Unknown. **  
  
** **Vampires, by loose definition, may never settle or remain in one place at one given time.** Fight for the rights granted to you, and forgive those who wrong you, but always remember to never forget.  
Date founded: 1682, Febuary 20th. Founded by: Unknown.  
  
_ _ **Vampires who are beyond their years in age and existence may be granted the blessing of eternal rest, until death is ready for them.  
** Date Founded: 1703, June 12th. Founded by: Unknown. **  
  
** **Human children must never be touched, no questions asked.  
** Date Founded: 1304, November 8th. Founded by: Unknown.  
_Originally, this has been a law that was generally followed by all vampires even before the time of the codes existed. No sane vampire would ever dare touch a human child, even in the primitive eras of the 1400s. Only until 1704, Febuary 16th did it become an official part of the code. _  
**  
**_**_All young vampires, regardless of species, are under the care and responsability of all clans, regardless of origin.  
_** _Date Founded: 1704, March 2nd.  Founded by: Unknown._  
  
 _ **Vampires reject the soft lives of humanity.**_  
 __Date Founded: 1712, June 30th.  Founded by: Unknown.

* * *

**Modern Code:**

From 1902 onward, to present.

1\. Vampires must promise to live under the veil of secrecy.

2\. An honorable vampire does not need to kill to win it's battles.

3\. Vampires must respect mankind. Humans are to give consent, not to be preyed upon.

4\. Vampire yearlings are the responsability to all vampires, regardles of origin.

5\. Human childeren younger then 16 are to never be touched.

6\. Vampires live outside the laws of other super-natural species, but are not directly rivals with them.

7\. Protect your clan, even at the cost of your life. It's always better to be unknown then to give vampircy away to humans.

8\. Vampires lose their merit of honor if they mindlessly kill or harm a human.

9\. Honorless vampires (or rogue vampires) are not fit for clan or colony life.

10\. Vampires reject the soft lives of humanity.

Most of these codes were founded from 1902 through 1920, with the exception of the originals. The code was simplified as modern life sculpted the gang-like groups that used to roam the Earth, slowly re-molding the vampire lifestyle so that it was more reminicent of a family rather then a gang. Vampire hierarchy changed little, but the behaviors and instincts have evolved rapidly to accomidate a modern world. Most of the primitive stages of vamprism was seen from 1304 to 1705, leveling out to a more orderly behavior later in the mid to late 1730s.


End file.
